As the development of the network technology, online trading becomes more and more popular, and a payment scene for transferring amount is inevitable during the online trading. For example, service providers offer a certain service or resource which may be bought and paid by users with real or virtual money in their individual accounts, or exchanged by using points.
As diversification of the payment scenes developed, paying for another becomes a new payment manner. After a payment requester selects a commodity to be paid, a target information page for the commodity information is built, and then transferred by URL (Uniform/Universal Resource Locator), so that a payer could carry out a payment by clicking the URL to enter the target information page.
During the conventional process of paying for another, the URL used for transferring is easy to be juggled, and a same commodity name could be used in different URLs, therefore it's difficult for payers to distinguish if the URL is pointed to the true target information for the commodity to be paid, which causes security of the payment is low, so that security of the user's account could not be ensured.